ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami
Toonami (a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami") is a registered trademark of Cartoon Network, used initially for action-oriented programming blocks on Cartoon Network television channels worldwide, mostly showing American and Japanese cartoons, originating in the United States on March 17, 1997 and ending on September 20, 2008, and revived on May 27, 2012 on Adult Swim. The Toonami brand name was subsequently used in the United Kingdom as the name of an action-oriented animation channel replacing a former Cartoon Network owned channel CNX, which had been a Toonami/live-action hybrid network. It has been hosted by two CGI hosts. In September 2000, Toonami presented special interactive events known as Total Immersion Event|Total Immersion Events or TIEs. These TIEs took place both on-air during Toonami and online at the official site, Toonami.com, and always occurred the week that the block's most popular series, Dragon Ball Z, returned for a new season. The very first TIE was The Intruder, which introduced TOM's companion, an AI matrix known as SARA, who played an integral part in the rebirth of TOM, upgraded from a short Bomberman-esque character (voiced by Sonny Strait) to a taller, stronger, darker, deeper-voiced incarnation temporarily dubbed as TOM 2.0 (voiced by Steven Blum), though it was the same TOM who still hosted the block. Dragon Ball Z aired in 1998 when Cartoon Network would air one episode of FUNimation's dub every weekday during its popular Toonami time slot (specifically, 5 pm Eastern Time). The Dragon Ball TV series was released on 12 June 2001, with episodes 14-16 (picking up where their old 1995 dub left off). However, even the first 13 episodes were re-dubbed, and were aired as a part of a 28 episode test season, beginning on Cartoon Network in August of 2001. Apparently, the show was enough of a hit to continue production. The second season (episodes 29-53) aired in the spring of 2002, and a third season (episodes 54-101) was shown that fall (and later re-run outside of Toonami on Saturday nights). The fourth (and final) season (episodes 102-153) was shown during the fall of 2003. Dragon Ball GT began airing on TV in the US on Cartoon Network with the "first" volume of DBGT in America started with a "Bonus Introduction" to the beginning of the series, and then moves on to episodes 17-19. FUNimation skipped the first 16 episodes of the series, and instead created an additional "flashback" episode (which is English-only) that retells the events of these first 16 episodes., and Dragon Ball had completed its TV run from beginning to end. Unfortunately, DBGT's Cartoon Network run mimicked the DVD release, starting from FUNimation's English-only recap episode. Cartoon Network immediately began repeating the series from its "true" beginning upon its first run-through, however. On Saturday September 20, 2008, Cartoon Network canceled the block and aired its final transmission. Employees who worked on the block moved to other parts of the channel. At the end of Toonami's final airing, the host, voiced by Steven Blum, ended the block with a final monologue simply reading: Anime was mostly handled by Adult Swim, and a new block "CN Real" replaced Toonami on Saturday nights afterward. Toonami Jetstream remained with the Toonami name until January 30, 2009. Toonami was revived on May 27, 2012 on Adult Swim. Dragon Ball Z Promos and Intros Toonami is very famous for its promos, which showcased upcoming episodes. The ''Dragon Ball Z promos were particularly loved, and many have been uploaded to YouTube and other Internet sites. The first were voiced by Moltar, who was the host at the time, however when TOM took over, most were voiced by Peter Cullen (who is most famous for the voice of Optimus Prime) and on occasion TOM himself. Below are some external YouTube links to the promos. Promo and Intro links * Moltar's 1998 DBZ20XL Promo * Moltar's Second 1998 DBZ Promo * Moltar's 1998/1999 DBZ Promo * Moltar's Seasons 1 and 2 DBZ Promo * TOM's first 1999 DBZ Promo * Critics Agree 1999 Peter Cullen DBZ Promo *| DBZ Season 3 2000 Intro * Frieza Saga Promo #1 * Frieza Saga Promo #2 * Z-Day 1 Intro * Z-Day 2 Intro * Z-Day 3 Intro * Trunks 2000 Intro * Trunks Saga Promo * Android Saga 2000 Intro * Android Saga Promo #2 * Android Saga Promo #3 * Android Saga Pomo #4 * Android Saga Promo #5 * Tournament Saga Promo * See the Saga That Changed It All DBZ Promo * Majin Buu Saga 2002 Promo * Majin Buu Saga 2002 Promo #2 * DBZ re-runs Promo * 61 Million Fans DBZ 2002 Peter Cullen Promo * Best of Buu Intro * Final Season 2003 Promo * Kid Buu Intro * Uncut DBZ 2005 Promo External Links *The official Toonami website Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball media